The invention relates to a device for the electrical connection of sensors on bearings. This invention is related to a copending patent application "Electrical Plug-In Connection For Sensors On Bearings," Ser. No. 439,877 filed Nov. 2, 1989, having a common assignee.
Sensors for antilocking systems (ALS) are increasingly incorporated in bearing units or bearings for, e.g., truck wheels. These may be combined with, seals, retaining rings, and the like, and connected to the outer race or non-rotating bearing ring. The inner race or rotating inner bearing ring is further equipped with a pulse ring which activates the sensor so that during a revolution a series of electrical pulses is suppled to an electronic control. Because such elements are incorporated into the bearing, it is usually the manufacturer's responsibility to have the component built in.
In double-row rolling bearings, in particular, the ALS sensors are inserted between the rows of rolling elements because this is where, relatively, the most space is available. A similar arrangement is proposed in the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 354,494 filed May 19, 1989. The ALS sensor is embedded in a synthetic ring holding together the divided inner bearing rings. In this execution, the connecting cord is guided outward through an axial channel cut in the bore surface of one of these inner rings. This weakens the inner ring involved, resulting in a lower carrying capacity. For this reason the bearing must be rotated over the carrying axle in such manner that the channel is located in the area with the least load during operation. In addition, the embodiment mentioned requires special treatment of the inner rings involved, during which process the risk exists that they may be confused with other mass-produced items or similar bearing components. In addition, certain constrained positioning of the bearing is required.
Furthermore, the connecting cord issuing from one side of the bearing must be sufficiently long to allow connection to the electronic control after mounting. Both during transportation and during assembly the connecting cord runs a great risk of being damaged or torn. Often, a defect in the ALS system is found only during operation, after the assembly is completed, leading to a time-consuming search.
It is accordingly the principal object to the invention to create a device for the electrical connection to a bearing, whereby no channels for the connecting cord are needed in either the bearing rings or the shaft, and whereby connecting cords issuing from the bearing are not necessarily required.